Nowadays, more and more people travel to different places and across countries for family vacation and/or business trips. Other than going to popular sightseeing spots, a visitor may want to attend events that are scheduled to occur in a city he/she is visiting. However, the visitor may not know what events are scheduled to occur unless he/she plans beforehand to find out what events are going on in that city by, for example, checking with local people and/or browsing a tourist attraction website (if available) for events. Thus, if the visitor happens upon an event that is currently ongoing, the visitor may not know what the event is, particularly if the visitor is not familiar with the local customs. Additionally, the visitor may not readily be able to learn the nature of the event if, for example, the visitor cannot speak the local language.